Galberos
'Galberos '(ガルベロス - Garuberosu) also known as Gelberos is a kaiju featured in the TV series, Ultraman Nexus. Galberos appeared in episodes 6, 17, 18, and 35. Subtitle: Devilish Beast (フィンディッシュタイプビースト- Findisshutaipubisuto) Ultraman Nexus Powers/Weapons *Fire Balls: Galberos can launch explosive fire balls from the wolf-like heads on it's shoulders. Sometimes these fire balls can have a homing effect. *Hypnosis: Galberos can hypnotize his opponents by conjuring up illusions or zombifying them for a short period of time. Upon zombifying a human they will die. *Pain Enhance: Galberos can increase the pain of any wound he creates on enemies, even days after. History Chronologically, Galberos was the first Space Beast to appear on Earth. Shortly after Jun fused with Ultraman Nexus for the first time, Galberos appeared rampaging in a field. Ultraman Nexus appeared shortly after, turning into his Junis Red mode and creating a meta field around them. Luckily for Nexus, Galberos was no match for Nexus's speed and was soon destroyed by Nexus's Core Impulse attack. Some time later after Komon because to host of Nexus, shortly after Nosferu was destroyed, Dark Mephisto revived Galberos to attack the Night Raiders while Komon confronted Mizorogi (Dark Mephisto's human form.) With no other choice, Komon transformed into Ultraman Nexus to face Galberos inside a meta field while Mizorogi escaped. Once again the battle was in Nexus's favor as now the Night Raiders were fighting Galberos too. However, the odds changed after Galberos used hypnosis to make the Night Raiders attack Nexus instead. With that opporitunity, Galberos bite into Nexus's left arm, creating an internal wound to which would be exploited again in the future for Nexus. Luckily, The Night Raiders eventually shook off the hypnosis and attacked the space beast along with Nexus. But before they could finished off Galberos, Dark Mephisto arrived and teleported Galberos and himself away to safety. Dark Mephisto (as Mizorogi) later summoned Galberos after creating a dark field to his advantage in fighting the Night Raiders. Jun turned into Ultraman Nexus again, but was still in pain from the wound Galberos left on his arm. Mizorogi protected Galberos with a force field from Night Raiders until one of the members, Nagi shot him in the back. Without Mizorogi/Dark Mephisto's protection, the dark field disappeared and Galberos was soon destroyed by Ultraman Nexus's Over-Ray Storm. Many months later when Ren becomes Nexus's host, Galberos was revived once again, this time by The Unknown Hand to assist another Space Beast, Mega Flash. With Nexus fighting two space beasts, the hero was soon overpowered by his adversaries. Ultraman Nexus however didn't give up and after using the Ultimate Vanisher to destroy Mega Flash, Galberos was slain shortly afterwards by the Sword Storm. Trivia *Galberos is said to have a strong Vitality due to his dog heads being affiliated to that of The One. *When injured, Galberos makes the shriek of the Toho Monster, Ebirah. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Galberos reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Galberos belonged to an Alien Nackle. He was first used (unseen) killing an Earthtron that belonged to an Alien Zelan. Later on, Nackle summons him again to create hypnotic illusions of the monster Zetton to fight Rei and his Gomora. Whenever it seemed Zetton was destroyed, he would "return" to fight and tire out both Rei and Gomora into becoming weak. Once the duo was weakened enough, Galberos revealed himself and attacked the exhausted Gomora. Suddenly pushed to their limits, Reimon became overcome with Reiblood energy and rage, transforming him into Burst Mode Reimon, Gomora too gained the form Reionic Burst Gomora. Now with uncontrolled power, Gomora vaporized Galberos instantly and his master was short to follow. *The Galberos Suit from Ultraman Nexus was reused for Galberos's appearance in the series, with newly modifyed wolf-like heads. *During the opening credits to the series, Galberos is seen battling Bemstar, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy. Galberos is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Galberos as seen in the Ultra Galaxy film] Right after Red King was destroyed Zero hit him and got killed *The Galberos Suit from Ultraman Nexus/Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Galberos's appearance in the film. Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Space Beasts Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Videogame characters